powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Voltasaurs
Power Rangers Voltasaurs (often abbreviated as PRV) is a fan-based series based off of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Over 1 million years ago, a bird-like human named Tori, along with the help of a long-living woman named Victoria, had united a team of dinosaurs, known as Voltasaurs, that have been updated to modern-age technology, using a battery-like cylinder harnessing the dinosaur's spirits and bravery, to fight off the 'D'estroyers of 'E'arth 'B'y 'O'rder of 'S'pirits and 'S'trength (D.E.B.O.S.S, or Deboss). Assisting the "Voltasaurs" are a band of teenagers with attitude and bravery. Characters Rangers Zords Voltasaur System *Gigant Voltasaur **Samba Megazord ***Voltasaur Gabtyra ***Voltasaur Stegotchi ***Voltasaur Dricera **Voltasaur Parasagun **Voltasaur Zaktor **Voltasaur Bragigas/Gigant Megazord *Voltasaur Pteragodon/Zandar Megazord *(Forced Combination) Deboss Megazord/Spirit Megazord with Spino Power **Artificial Deboss Voltasaur Tobaspino **Voltasaur Ankydon **Voltasaur Bunpachy *Voltasaur Plesion/Rocket Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Samba Megazord with Stego-Zaku Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Western Samba Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Macho Samba Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Samba Megazord with Para-Stego Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Samba Megazord with Zandar Power *''Alternate Combination'' - ("TOY" EXCLUSIVE) Samba Megazord with Mystic Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Western Zander Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Zandar Megazord with Ankylo Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Spirit Samba Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Zandar Megazord with Pachy Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Rocket Samba Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Rocket Megazord with Pachy Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Rocket Megazord with Zaku Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Rocket Megazord with Para Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Rocket Megazord with Ankylo Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Samba Megazord with Baseball Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Zandar Megazord with Para Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Zandar Megazord with Dri Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Western Megazord with Spino Power *''Alternate Combination'' - GB Megazord Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms *Volta-Cannon **Volta-Morpher ( Morpher / Blaster ) **Volta-Blade ( Sword ) *Zandar Morpher ( Changer ) *Super Cannon **Volta-Morpher ( Morpher / Blaster ) **Ultra Gabtyra ( Changer / Gun ) *God's Morpher ( Changer / Gun ) Multi-Use Devices *Volta-Batteries for use with MoBuckle Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *KentroSpiker ◆◆◆◆◆ **Gab-Para Striker ◆◆ ***Gab-Fang ◆ ***Para-Laser ◆ **Stego-Zaku-Dri Striker ◆◆◆ ***Stego-Spiker ◆ ***Zaku-Claw ◆ ***Tricera-Drill ◆ *Zandar Sword ◆ **Super Zandar Sword ◆ *Ankylo-Hammer ◆ *Pachy-Chain Fist ◆ *Plesio-Rocket ◆ *AvBlade (Ave-Blade) ◆ *Spino-Blade/Spino-Flute ◆ Communication Devices *M.O.B.U.C.K.L.E (Mobile Operating Buckle for Unalterated Combat, KentroSpiker, and Local Enterprise) Vehicles *Dino-Chaser *Deboss-Chaser Notes *GABe has part of GABtyra in it *Black Ranger has 2 parts of Kyoryuger in his name: "Ian" is also the name of Kyoryu Black and "Revo" is short for "revolver" *GeOrge CHIdeson has parts of Gotchi in his name, the last 2 syllables of Stegotchi *Uchida is the last name of Zach, telling us he comes from a band of warriors from Japan. In Kyoryuger, Souji's father is a skilled swordsman. *Debra's name starts with a "D" and her last name is Rill (D. Rill) *Abraham and Tori have a family idea close to Samurai Red, as they both belong to a group of strong warriors See Also Category:Series Category:Adaptations